Luffy vai se casar
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Após dois anos a tripulação está unida novamente mas no meio da noite algo acontece... o que seria?
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoas =]~ Bom, eu não ia colocar esta fic aqui, mas acabei colocando. Espero que gostem! **

**One Piece nao me pertence, se pertencesse, nao ia ser tão bom!**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 1**

-O Luffy irá se casar comigo.

Espere, ela acabou de confirmar? L-Luffy vai se casar?

Xxxx

Algumass horas atrás:

-Ah o dia está tão calmo hoje! – Disse saindo da cozinha.

Ao entrar no deck do navio pude ver o sol banhando a grama verde com suas ondas de calor que eram rapidamente obliteradas pela sombra de uma nuvem, mas que logo voltavam ao normal. Entre as ondas e a grama era possível ver Luffy deitado dormindo. Mesmo após dois anos ele não havia mudado nada, ou melhor, a única mudança é a cicatriz em forma de cruz em seu peito... cada vez que a vejo meu peito dói.

Aproximei-me lentamente e sentei ao seu lado.

-O dia está tão calmo não é? Já saímos da ilha dos tritões há algum tempo e não tivemos nenhuma nova aventura... é um pouco triste. – Disse soltando um sorriso.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para mim.

-Sim, esses dias calmos são bons mais sinto falta de algo agitado... me acostumei com isso durante meu treinamento. Mas é bom estar com você de novo.

-Ahn? – Pisquei algumas vezes tentando processar a informação e quando entendi finalmente corei.

-Q-quero dizer, é bom estar com todos novamente... é que eu sentia a falta de todos! – Disse virando para o lado, ficando assim de costas para mim, mas pude ver que sua orelha estava realmente vermelha. Soltei um breve riso e deitei na grama também.

Quando abri os olhos já era quase noite, as estrelas estavam iluminando o céu com o seu pequeno brilho individual. Olhei para o lado em que antes se encontrava Luffy, mas agora só restava a grama. Fiquei um pouco triste, mas logo levantei quando escutei a voz do Sanji.

-Como assim você veio aqui só para vê-lo? Uma mulher tão linda como você deveria vir aqui para ver outra pessoa!(Como eu!)

Visitas no navio? Ainda sentada no convés vi um navio que reconheci ser o das piratas Kuja. Um mau pressentimento passou por mim, o que seria? Levantei de uma vez e fui para a cozinha, ao abrir a porta vi Sanji em pé com as mãos na mesa olhando para Hancock. Todos na sala estavam com a expressão séria. Ao lado direito do cozinheiro estava Franky e Robin. No canto da cozinha estava zoro olhando para o chão. Chopper, Brook e Ussop estavam ao lado esquerdo de Sanji. De frente para a porta estava nosso capitão, mas seus olhos estavam encobertos pela sombra da aba de seu chapéu.

-O que está acontecendo? – Disse sentando ao lado de Ussop, não sei muito bem o porquê, mas senti que não deveria sentar ao mesmo lado da mesa que a Imperatriz Kuja.

-A Imperatriz das piratas Kuja veio aqui para ver o Luffy. – Disse zoro ainda com os olhos virados para o chão.

Arregalei meus olhos. Veio ver o Luffy mas porque?

-Porque? – Perguntei fitando-a nos olhos.

Ela começou a apontar para mim e começou a inclinar-se cada vez mais para trás até não podermos mais ver sua cabeça, e finalmente falou.

-O que uma reles menina como você sabe? Eu sou a Imperatriz da Ilha das Amazonas! Eu e o Luffy vamos nos casar!

Espere o que? Todos fizeram uma cara ainda mais séria.

-Como é? Você e o Luffy vão o que?

-O Luffy irá se casar comigo.

Espere, ela acabou de confirmar? L-Luffy vai se casar?

**xxx**

**Bom é isso! Espero que tenham gostado...! Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui estou eu denovo com mais um capítulo! O proximo pode demorar, mas vai sair! Espero que gostem!**

**OBS: OP nao me pertence, graças a Deus que pertence ao Oda!**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 2**

Minha mente ficou em branco por algum tempo. Luffy iria se casar, e com Boa Hancock! Mas porque? Ele gosta dela? Ou pior, ele a ama?

-Bom, – disse depois de me acalmar um pouco, muito pouco – se você vai se casar com ele isso significa que você ficará por perto não é?

Agora todos olhavam para mim surpresos, exceto por Luffy que mantinha seus olhos ocultos. Hancock já não estava mais em seu estado de mega superioridade e me olhava com um ar vitorioso.

-Sim. – Soltou um sorriso malicioso (e lindo, tenho que admitir) – Eu vou morar neste navio por enquanto. Minha tripulação continuará a navegar sem mim para que a Marinha não desconfie.

Morar aqui? Isso já é demais, estou começando a transparecer a raiva...

-Infelizmente – disse secamente – não temos um quarto de hóspedes e não há mais camas, apenas um colchão em nosso quarto, então sinto informar que terá que dormir no chão.

Todos abriram as bocas e ficaram ainda mais surpresos por eu ter falado para a "grande" Imperatriz Kuja dormir no chão. Agora Luffy olhava para mim, mas apenas um de seus olhos era visível, seu rosto ainda era sério.

-Eu não vou dormir no chão. Você vai me ceder sua cama.

-Não, eu não vou. Bom, se já terminamos, vou tomar banho. Com licença. – Me levantei, mas logo fui cortada pela voz da Imperatriz.

-Você está com ciúmes do meu casamento?

Parei instantaneamente. Era a gota d'água, mas eu não iria demonstrar nada. Respirei fundo, ia falar algo quando Robin levantou.

-Eu não acho que a Imperatriz deva fazer uma insinuação dessas. A navegaroda-san está certa, você deveria dormir no chão. – Ela perdeu um pouco de sua compostura, mas soltei um leve sorriso.

-Não vou não. Sua querida amiguinha aí vai dormir no chão, porque se ela não dormir vou dormir junto com o Luffy. – Soltou um riso sarcástico.

Todos ficaram ainda mais surpresos com o que aconteceu. Escutamos o barulho de uma cadeira caindo e olhamos surpresos para a pessoa que agora estava de pé.

-Não fale o que quiser Hancock. Você não manda no meu navio. – Luffy disse com a sombra de seu chapéu tampando-lhe os olhos novamente. Ele contornou a mesa passou direto por mim e saiu da cozinha.

Hancock ficou totalmente emburrada e todos estavam mais quietos do que nunca.

Xxx

Não conseguia dormir, o colchão era muito ruim... afinal porque eu acabei cedendo minha cama? As palavras que ela disse ainda ecoam em minha mente... "Luffy vai se casar comigo", "Se não ceder sua cama irei dormir junto com o Luffy".

Resolvi levantar e tomar um ar fresco. Se não fosse pela Robin eu bateria a porta bem forte depois de sair. Quando me dei conta estava de frente para o assento preferido do nosso capitão, meu capitão. De repente senti algo descer por minhas bochechas, eu estava chorando. Não sei muito bem o porque mas não conseguia parar, as lágrimas caiam cada vez mais rápido e acabei ajoelhando no chão. Minhas pernas não me suportavam mais, meus braços estavam pesados, as palavras que aquela maldita mulher disse rodavam em minha cabeça, eu não estava agüentando mais.

-Nami?

Paralisei, mas as lagrimas não pararam de cair. Ainda com as mãos em meu rosto reconheci a voz. Era Luffy. Não consegui falar absolutamente nada.

-Nami você está chorando?

Ele insistiu. Ajoelhou-se a meu lado e colocou a mão em meu ombro. Imediatamente dei um tapa na mesma, não permitindo que encostasse em minha pele. Não entendi porque fiz isso. Mas agora eu o olhava nos olhos com raiva, as lagrimas ainda caiam.

Ele permaneceu quieto por um momento me observando.

-Entendi. – Disse secamente. Levantou-se e saiu andando em direção a seu quarto.

Permaneci caída no deck observando a sombra dele desaparecer. Quando olhei para o chão, mais lágrimas fizeram seu caminho por meu rosto.

Ele havia me deixado ali, mas deixou também seu bem mais precioso: o chapéu.

Xxx

Não conseguia dormir. Escutei alguém descendo as escadas para o deck, imaginei quem poderia ser. De repente comecei a escutar alguns sons abafados, mas mesmo assim estavam altos. Pareciam soluços, resolvi levantar para ver quem era.

Ao chegar ao deck meu coração doeu. Era a Nami e parecia que estava chorando. Seus cabelos caiam por suas costas, estava ajoelhada no chão com as mãos em seu rosto, parecia que havia voltado ao tempo em que a salvei do maldito Arlong.

-Nami? – Disse me aproximando.

Ela não respondeu, os soluços diminuíram, mas as lagrimas ainda eram visíveis mesmo ela estando de costas para mim.

-Nami você está chorando?

Insisti e me ajoelhei ao seu lado colocando minha mão em seu ombro, mas para minha surpresa ela bateu na mesma, não permitindo que eu a tocasse. Meu coração doeu, mas a dor foi maior quando vi a raiva em seu rosto junto a suas lágrimas. Fiquei a observando com dor, mas entendi o que ela queria falar, as palavras que não eram ditas, mas que não precisavam ser pronunciadas: saia daqui, não me toque novamente.

-Entendi. – Disse deixando o chapéu que já estava em minha mão desde o momento em que a reconheci ao entrar no deck.

Dirigi-me ao quarto, ainda escutando seu choro.

**xxx**

**Bom é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews pls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi gente! Desculpem a demora em atualizar mas é que eu não tive tempo! Postei primeiro em ingles peço desculpas por isso ^^"**

**Bom nao gostei mto desse cap, mas epero que gostem!**

**One Piece não é meu! E sim do Oda-sensei xD**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 3**

**Nami POV**

Não sei quando parei de chorar, sei menos ainda quando segurei o chapéu de palha que fora deixado para trás quando eu praticamente mandei seu dono embora. Nesses dois anos separados finalmente percebi o que eu sentia, pensei que agora iria ser melhor, mas no fim continua tudo igual. Nunca vou poder me declarar para ele. Primeiro por ele ser meu capitão, segundo que ele irá se casar.

Percebendo que eu não dormi a noite inteira, resolvi ir até o quarto e guardar o colchão. Após sair do quarto pude ver o sol nascendo. Quantos dias eu esperei para ver esse mesmo nascer do sol a bordo de nosso navio novamente? Olhei para o chapéu em minhas mãos, como pode um objeto não mudar nada depois de tanto tempo? Parece até seu dono, que continua o mesmo.

Perambulei pelo navio, escutando o ecoar de meus passos. Caminhei em direção à cozinha, mas no meio do corredor a porta do quarto dos meninos abriu. Levei um susto, era Luffy.

-Bom dia. – Disse olhando para mim.

Não consegui responder. Por quanto tempo não conseguirei falar com ele? Apenas estendi a mão que segurava seu chapéu entregando-o.

Fui surpreendida quando ele pegou o chapéu com uma das mãos e com a outra puxou meu braço, deixando-me perto dele, tão perto que eu sentia sua respiração. A mão que me puxou agora estava em minha cintura, corei levemente.

-Você chorou a noite inteira não foi? Eu escutei... você quer conversar comigo agora ou ainda quer que eu não te toque? – Disse chegando mais perto ainda de mim, me fazendo corar ainda mais.

-O que estão fazendo? – Reconheci a voz de Robin. Porque ela sempre aprece na hora certa? Luffy soltou um suspiro e me soltou.

-A Nami tropeçou e quase caiu. Apenas a segurei. – Ele disse virando as costas para mim e saiu andando. Quando ele ficou tão bom em pensar rápido?

-Quando ele ficou tão esperto? – Olhei para Robin, ela apontava para um olho na parede oposta.

Ela tinha visto tudo, tudo! Droga porque justo nestas horas em que eu queria que ninguém soubesse o que aconteceu alguém sabe?

-Não entendi muito bem a situação, mas eu vi que ele a puxou, não a segurou. Devia ter levantado mais cedo não acha Navegadora-san?

-Não sei do que está falando. Eu realmente tropecei, estou tão lerda esses dias. Bom, vamos tomar café? Aposto que o Sanji-kun já está preparando o café da manhã. – Disse e tomei rumo à cozinha. Meu coração estava acelerado, naquele momento esqueci completamente de nossa visitante.

Ao chegar à cozinha todos estavam animados tentando preservar sua comida das mãos ativas de Luffy que tentavam roubar a comida alheia. Parecia uma manhã normal, nossa pequena tripulação estava ali tomando o café como antigamente, mas a paz foi rapidamente quebrada com a entrada da Imperatriz. Por sorte eu já havia acabado de comer.

-Bom dia. – Ela disse a todos.

-Bom dia. – Respondemos em coro.

-Bom dia Hancock-swan! Eu fiz um café da manhã especial para você, aqui sente-se! – Disse Sanji em seu modo de amor a todas as mulheres.

Antes que eu pudesse ficar farta de olhar para o rosto dela levantei.

-Bom, com licença pessoal, tenho alguns mapas da ilha dos tritões para fazer.

-Bom dia Luffy-sama! – Esse comentário fez todos olharem para ela. Luffy a olhou com o canto do olho e voltou a comer. Percebendo seu desinteresse Hancock beijou sua bochecha.

Apenas continuei meu caminho sem demonstrar nenhuma reação e nem ao menos olhei para trás. Já estava no meio do deck quando comecei a escutar o usual barulho na cozinha. Parece que as coisas logo voltaram ao normal. Respirei fundo e fui desenhar meus mapas.

Xxx

**Luffy POV**

Não consegui dormir a noite inteira, o choro dela só se tornou mais forte depois que tentei me aproximar. Escutei-a andando pelo navio há poucos minutos, será que agora ela falaria comigo? Ou faria a mesma coisa de antes? Mandaria-me embora com apenas um olhar? Escutei seus passos no corredor, era agora ou nunca. Abri a porta como que por coincidência quando percebi que seus passos estavam perto da porta. Ela pareceu surpresa quando me viu.

-Bom dia. – Disse sem esperar uma resposta, o que realmente não aconteceu.

Ao invés de falar algo, ela apenas estendeu sua mão que segurava meu chapéu. Isso me deu raiva, não consegue falar, mas está me devolvendo o chapéu? Não o pedi de volta. Apenas agi por impulso. Com uma das mãos peguei o chapéu, com a outra a puxei para perto de mim, tão perto que pude sentir sua respiração, deslizei minha mão até sua cintura, percebi que ela corou um pouco.

-Você chorou a noite inteira não foi? Eu escutei... você quer conversar comigo agora ou ainda quer que eu não te toque? – Disse chegando ainda mais perto. Aqueles lábios me chamavam a tanto tempo que eu quase não agüentava mais, percebi que ela corou mais ainda, o que me fez ficar um pouco feliz.

-O que estão fazendo? – Reconheci a voz de Robin, porque ela sempre aprece na hora errada? Soltei um suspiro de desapontamento e a soltei.

-A Nami tropeçou e quase caiu. Apenas a segurei. – Disse me virando e tomei rumo à cozinha.

Já estávamos lá há algum tempo quando Nami e Robin chegaram. Parecia uma manhã comum, mas eu não podia me esquecer de nossa "hóspede". Estava tudo indo bem até ela aparecer.

-Bom dia. – Disse a todos.

-Bom dia. – Respondemos em coro.

-Bom dia Hancock-swan! Eu fiz um café da manhã especial para você, aqui sente-se! – Disse Sanji como sempre.

Notei que Nami nem olhou no rosto de Hancock e que logo se levantou.

-Bom, com licença pessoal, tenho alguns mapas da ilha dos tritões para fazer.

-Bom dia Luffy-sama! – Esse comentário fez todos olharem para Hancock. A olhei com o canto do olho e voltei a comer. Ela realmente não chama minha atenção. Acho que quando ela percebeu isso, resolveu me beijar na bochecha. Instintivamente olhei para Nami. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, ela apenas continuou seu caminho, senti mais uma dor no peito. Virei meu olhar para Hancock, mas era diferente de quando olhava para Nami, era com um pouco de ódio. Tive que suprimir essa raiva comendo carne é lógico, logo ataquei o prato do Zoro, a comida no prato dele parecia melhor, o que fez a tensão ser quebrada.

Xxx

**Nami POV**

Já fazia duas horas em que estava olhando para o mesmo pedaço de papel. Não consegui fazer sequer uma linha! Terei que me acostumar com essas cenas toda manhã? Ou durante o dia inteiro? Não sei se vou aguentar, é tão humilhante...

Corei quando me lembrei da cena no corredor. Porque ele fez aquilo? Estava tão curioso assim do porque eu estava chorando? Se ele realmente se tornou tão esperto em dois anos, já deveria saber! Mas me lembrei de que nunca sequer dei insinuações sobre meus sentimentos. Fiquei um pouco triste por causa disso, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com uma batida suave na porta.

Levei um susto quando vi quem estava em pé do outro lado. Hancock.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro. – Disse sentando-me novamente. - Porque está aqui?

-Nada em especial. Gostaria de ver como são seus mapas, disseram-me que você é ótima em fazê-los.

-Ah, bom estão ali. – Disse apontando o armário no canto do cômodo. Ela andou até o armário e começou a olhar os mapas. Tentei permanecer em silencio o tempo todo, mas a pergunta que estava entalada em minha garganta não suportou.

-Porque você vai se casar com o Luffy?

Largando os mapas que estavam em suas mãos, dirigiu-se à cadeira que estava à minha frente e sentou-se.

-Porque eu o amo.

Senti uma dor forte no peito.

-E ele te ama?

Permaneceu em silencio por um tempo, mas logo respondeu.

-Sim. Quando estávamos em minha Ilha nos declaramos um ao outro.

Meu peito doeu.

-Entendo. Mas porque veio aqui somente agora? Se fossem se casar deveriam ter feito isso na sua Ilha não acha? – O que estou querendo?

-Bom, eu queria, mas ele disse que queria encontrar os companheiros dele primeiro. Mas mudando de assunto, seus mapas são realmente bons! Agora vou tomar um pouco de sol, bom trabalho para você.

Apenas assenti enquanto ela deixava o quarto. Não entendi o propósito dela vindo aqui, mas eu acho que algo está errado...

Quando finalmente consegui desenhar os mapas já era noite. Não almocei mesmo quando Sanji-kun veio me chamar. Resolvi dar um passeio pelo navio para aproveitar a brisa fresca. Quando cheguei ao deck vi uma cena que preferia não ter visto: Hancock e Luffy estavam se beijando. Queria sair dali, queria me afogar no mar abaixo de nós, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam naquele momento, apenas consegui correr quando pararam de se beijar e Luffy me viu. Virei as costas e corri desesperada.

Xxx

**Luffy POV**

-Luffy-sama. – Reconheci Hancock pela voz. Virei-me na cabeça do leão e fitei-a nos olhos.

-O que foi Hancock?

-Queria saber quando vamos marcar o casamento.

Desci do meu assento preferido, ainda olhando-a nos olhos.

-Eu não vou me casar com você Hancock.

-Luffy-sama você precisa! Eu não consigo me controlar mais! Eu vou morrer você sabe disso e vai deixar acontecer?

Soltei um suspiro.

-Olha, eu não amo você já te disse antes, portanto eu não vou...

Não pude terminar a frase. Hancock havia segurado meu rosto e estava me beijando. Nunca achei que não gostaria de um beijo. Sempre imaginei que meu primeiro beijo fosse com Nami, e agora ganho esse "presente". Consegui me desvencilhar dos braços dela, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa pude ver Nami nos olhando de longe. Meu coração acelerou em pânico e a vi correr. Hancock não se deu conta de que alguém tinha nos visto. Mas eu sei que ela viu apenas a cena que eu não gostaria que ninguém tivesse presenciado.

-Eu não vou me casar com você Hancock. – Disse e sai andando, deixando-a ali parada.

Assim que sai de sua vista corri para tentar encontrar a Nami, preciso explicar o que aconteceu.

**xxx**

**Bom é isso ai! Reviews pls! **

**PS: o capítulo 4 já esta pronto mas posso demorar pra upar, internet problematica xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi gente! Desculpem a demora... provas e mais provas na facul... Bom! Aqui está o capitulo 4! É a maior fic que já escrevi... vocês não sabem o trabalho que dá traduzir (portugues - inglês)... Ç_Ç (fora a preguiça).**

**Bom sem mais demoras! Espero que gostem =]**

**OBS: One Piece não é meu.**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 4**

**Luffy**

Meu coração ainda está acelerado. Não encontro Nami em lugar nenhum! Já procurei no navio inteiro e nada! Voltei ao deck a tempo de ver a porta da sala do aquário fechar, foi o suficiente para eu correr para lá.

Ao entrar pude ver a silhueta dela. Parecia mais triste que antes.

-Nami... – eu disse me aproximando.

Ela apenas virou o rosto em minha direção. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo ela soltou um sorriso.

-Boa sorte com o casamento. Quando vai ser?

Fiquei sério. Ela realmente não entende como me sinto.

-Nami eu não...

-Não diga mais nada! Eu já entendi muito bem ok? Apenas case-se logo com ela! – Agora ela virou o rosto e olhava para o aquário.

Permaneci em silencio por algum tempo. Andei até ela e a abracei por trás, imediatamente ela tentou se desvencilhar de meus braços, mas eu não deixei, apertei ainda mais o abraço.

-Me largue Luffy! O que a Hancock diria se visse isso? Apenas me deixe em paz! – disse remexendo-se ainda mais.

-Não vou soltar e pouco me importo com o que ela pensa! Apenas escute o que eu quero te falar!

-Eu vi vocês se beijando Luffy, pára com isso! É claro que você se importa com o que ela pensa afinal vocês vão se casar! – Ela finalmente escapou de meus braços, agora me fitava com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

-Eu não vou me casar Nami. Eu não...

-Eu sei que vocês se amam. Afinal por que estamos tendo essa discussão? – Disse andando em direção a porta.

-Como? Eu amo a Hancock? De onde você tirou isso? – Agora eu estava surpreso, como ela chegou a esta conclusão? Ela parou em frente à porta.

-Ela me disse que vocês se declararam na ilha dela. Não se faça de desentendido. – Abriu a porta.

Agi por impulso novamente. Estiquei o braço e a puxei para mim. Nossos corpos ficaram totalmente em contato. A abracei novamente, mas dessa vez mais forte. Escutamos a porta bater forte e rapidamente. Tinha que ser rápido, os outros não demorariam a chegar para ver o que aconteceu.

-Nami, escute bem ok? Eu não amo Hancock, muito menos vou me casar com ela. O que você viu foi ela me beijando contra minha vontade. Eu...

Escutamos passos chegando rapidamente. A liberei bem a tempo dos outros abrirem a porta.

-Ei, o que aconteceu? Escutamos uma porta batendo. – Disse Zoro com uma cara de sono.

-Estávamos brigando. – Eu disse simplesmente.

Todos ficaram com os olhos arregalados. Hancock fitou Nami com ar de desprezo.

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA BRIGAR COM A NAMI-CHWAN! – Disse Sanji ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Briguei, pois sou o capitão. Tenho minhas razões e você não precisa saber quais são. – Disse colocando uma de minhas mãos no ombro da Nami e sussurrei em seu ouvido, mas foi tão sublime que apenas ela percebeu. – Bom não é hora de todos dormirem? – Disse e sai do aposento. Assim que fechei a porta soltei um sorriso, ela tinha entendido o que eu falei.

Xxx

**Nami**

Eu já percorri o navio inteiro e ele veio atrás de mim. Mas por que? Por que ele apenas não me deixa em paz? Quando me dei conta estava no deck novamente. Escutei os passos apressados dele e entrei em desespero. Para onde iria agora? Vi a porta da sala do aquário e entrei desesperadamente fechando a porta.

Comecei a observar o aquário. Sabia que não iria demorar para ele chegar mas o que eu falaria? Não tive muito tempo para pensar, ele chegou mais rápido do que eu pensei.

-Nami... – ele disse se aproximando.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, simplesmente virei meu rosto em sua direção e soltei um sorriso.

-Boa sorte com o casamento. Quando vai ser?

Ele ficou sério. Era evidente em seus olhos.

-Nami eu não...

-Não diga mais nada! Eu já entendi muito bem ok? Apenas case-se logo com ela! – Não era pra ele ter continuado! Mal estou agüentando a situação! Por que não fica quieto logo? Voltei a fitar o aquário.

Ele permaneceu calado por um tempo. Logo escutei passos e quando me dei conta ele havia me abraçado. Corei imediatamente, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Tentei me soltar do abraço, mas ele não deixou ao invés disso me apertou ainda mais. Eu não iria aguentar mais muito tempo.

-Me largue Luffy! O que a Hancock diria se visse isso? Apenas me deixe em paz! – disse remexendo-me ainda mais.

-Não vou soltar e pouco me importo com o que ela pensa! Apenas escute o que eu quero te falar!

Por que ele insiste tanto? Eu já sei de tudo!

-Eu vi vocês se beijando Luffy, pára com isso! É claro que você se importa com o que ela pensa afinal vocês vão se casar! –Finalmente escapei de seus braços, agora eu o olhava com o rosto totalmente vermelho, eu sei que estava.

-Eu não vou me casar Nami. Eu não...

-Eu sei que vocês se amam. Afinal por que estamos tendo essa discussão? – Disse andando em direção a porta.

-Como? Eu amo a Hancock? De onde você tirou isso?

Eu parei em frente à porta.

-Ela me disse que vocês se declararam na ilha dela. Não se faça de desentendido. – Abri a porta.

Senti um braço me envolvendo, isso não era bom. Fui puxada para perto do capitão. Nossos corpos ficaram totalmente em contato. Fui abraçada novamente, mas dessa vez mais forte. Escutamos a porta bater forte e rapidamente. Os outros não demorariam a chegar para ver o que aconteceu, e se nos vissem assim não ia ser bom. Mas por algum motivo não tentei me desvencilhar. Fiquei totalmente atônita.

-Nami, escute bem ok? Eu não amo Hancock, muito menos vou me casar com ela. O que você viu foi ela me beijando contra minha vontade. Eu...

Escutamos passos chegando rapidamente. Fui liberada bem a tempo dos outros abrirem a porta, eu estava novamente fitando o aquário, bom não realmente. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos.

-Ei, o que aconteceu? Escutamos uma porta batendo. – Disse Zoro com uma voz de sono.

-Estávamos brigando. – Luffy disse simplesmente.

Não vi a reação de todos. Afinal eu estava de costas, mas logo escutei a reação típica de Sanji.

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA BRIGAR COM A NAMI-CHWAN! – Sua voz demonstrava raiva.

-Briguei, pois sou o capitão. Tenho minhas razões e você não precisa saber quais são. – Luffy disse colocando uma de suas mãos em meu ombro e sussurrou em meu ouvido, mas foi tão sublime que sei que apenas eu percebi. Não sei se era possível eu ficar mais corada ainda. – Bom não é hora de todos dormirem? – Ele disse e saiu do aposento.

Assim que fechou a porta o que ele disse ecoou em minha mente. Não poderia ser verdade não é?

-Nami-chwan você está bem? Ele não fez nada com você não é mesmo?

-Ele não faria nada a ninguém aqui Sanji-kun. Mas ele está certo, vamos dormir. – Disse olhando para o chão.

Caminhei pelo corredor até o quarto, completamente avoada. Eu escutei errado não é? No meio do caminho fui cutucada por trás em meu ombro. Meu sossego acabou.

-Podemos conversar? – Disse a Imperatriz.

-Sobre?

-Sobre você e o Luffy-sama. Sobre o que estavam brigando?

Maldita curiosa.

-Não interessa a você. Você não é da tripulação. – Soltei um sorriso. – Agora se me permite, vou dormir na minha cama. Você durma no chão.

Comecei a caminhar para o quarto deixando para trás uma Hancock cheia de ódio. Quem mandou se meter em minha vida? Iria dormir bem esta noite.

Quando o dia amanheceu tive uma surpresa. Não havia nenhum colchão no chão. Mas o que aconteceu? Hancock também não estava na cama da Robin, o que era estranho. Arrumei minha cama e tomei rumo ao banheiro para tomar um banho. No corredor encostado na janela vi uma cena bizarra: Uma estátua de pedra de Sanji. Tinha até os olhos em forma de coração. Parei para pensar um pouco e logo me lembrei do poder de Hancock. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que aconteceu.

Assim que sai do banheiro pude escutar o Chopper falando com Luffy.

-Luffy! Pede pra Hancock transformar o Sanji de volta! Desse jeito nós não teremos nenhuma das refeições...

-Pede você! Por que eu? – Disse fazendo um biquinho.

Eu já estava no deck e podia ver a cena. Soltei um leve riso. Era o Luffy de sempre.

-Ah ela me dá medo... – Chopper disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Ele teve o que mereceu quem mandou espionar uma mulher no banho? – Eu disse me aproximando. – De qualquer forma, deixe-o lá mais um pouco, assim a Robin pode tomar banho em paz.

Olhei furtivamente para o Luffy. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Desviei o olhar e vi o balanço. Resolvi sentar um pouco. Pensei onde Hancock poderia estar, já que não me encontrei com ela no caminho. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, vimos um grande navio se aproximando. Era o navio da Imperatriz.

-O que o navio dela está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei levantando.

Zoro acordou e abriu um olho para ver o navio cheio de mulheres. Ele é um homem afinal. O navio parou perto do Sunny e logo fomos invadidas pelas amazonas.

-Bom, vamos arrumar o convés meninas! O navio é pequeno, mas terá que dar!

-Isso aí! – Gritaram todas em coro.

-Peraí! – Gritei.

Todas as visitantes olharam para mim.

-O que foi? – A amazona que deu as ordens de arrumar o navio perguntou me olhando feio.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Arrumar o convés para que?

-Como assim para que? Para o casamento que vai ser na hora do almoço!

-AHN? – Luffy disse levantando.

-O que foi Luffy-sama? – Reconhecemos a voz de Hancock. – Você mesmo disse para casarmos o mais rápido possível! Ou você já se esqueceu da noite que passamos juntos?

Ela não estava no quarto. Não tinha nenhum colchão. Não me diga que ela... não pode ser! A raiva estava começando a tomar conta de mim.

-Hancock. Transforme Sanji de volta e vá embora agora do meu navio. – Disse Luffy. Seus olhos estavam ocultos pela sombra da aba de seu chapéu.

xxx

**Luffy**

A manhã estava boa. Dei risada enquanto andava pelo navio e pude ver Sanji transformado em pedra por ter espionado o banho da Hancock. Ele mereceu esta. Estava deitado na grama há algum tempo quando Chopper veio falar comigo.

-Luffy! Pede pra Hancock transformar o Sanji de volta! Desse jeito nós não teremos nenhuma das refeições...

-Pede você! Por que eu? – Eu disse fazendo bico.

Pude ver a Nami. Estava rindo. Adoro seu riso.

-Ah ela me dá medo... – Chopper disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Ele teve o que mereceu quem mandou espionar uma mulher no banho? – Ela disse se aproximando. – De qualquer forma, deixe-o lá mais um pouco, assim a Robin pode tomar banho em paz.

Já estava olhando para Nami quando ela me olhou furtivamente. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela desviou o olhar e sentou-se no balanço. Vimos um grande navio se aproximando. Era o navio da Hancock.

-O que o navio dela está fazendo aqui? – Nami perguntou se levantando.

O navio parou perto do Sunny e logo fomos invadidas pelas amazonas.

-Bom, vamos arrumar o convés meninas! O navio é pequeno, mas terá que dar!

-Isso aí! – Gritaram todas em coro.

-Peraí! – Nami gritou.

Todas as visitantes olharam para ela.

-O que foi? – A amazona que deu as ordens de arrumar o navio perguntou olhando-a com raiva.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Arrumar o convés para que?

-Como assim para que? Para o casamento que vai ser na hora do almoço!

-AHN? – Eu disse surpreso. Levantei.

-O que foi Luffy-sama? – Reconhecemos a voz de Hancock. – Você mesmo disse para casarmos o mais rápido possível! Ou você já se esqueceu da noite que passamos juntos?

Mas que merda ela está dizendo agora? Já não bastou mentir para a Nami? Ela está começando a me dar nos nervos.

-Hancock. Transforme Sanji de volta e vá embora agora do meu navio. – Eu disse com raiva. Meus olhos estavam ocultos pela sombra de meu chapéu.

**xxx**

**Bom é isso ai! Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi gente! Desculpem a demora... provas sao terríveis! Ç_Ç principalmente quando se pega dp em uma delas ¬¬" Mas! Finalmente terminei de fazer esse cap! E mais uma outra notícia: vai ter um capítulo 6! Eeee \o\ **

**Bom, nao vo demorar mais, sou uma autora muito chata kkk**

**Disclaimer: OP nao me pertence**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 5**

**Nami POV**

Hancock ficou em choque.

-C-Como assim Luffy-sama? Nós dois ontem...

-Nós dois nada! Eu já falei para você não fazer o que quiser em meu navio! Saia daqui já! Enfrente seu destino como todas as outras imperatrizes fizeram!

Ele começou a caminhar em minha direção. O que ele estava querendo?

-Você quer saber quem eu amo? – Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos.

-L-Luffy-sama o que você está dizendo?

Ele agarrou minha cintura. Mentira! O que ele disse ontem era verdade?

-O que está fazendo Luffy? – Perguntei atônita.

-Eu não te disse ontem Nami? Eu não amo a Hancock. Você não ouviu o que eu falei? – Ele disse murmurando para mim.

-E-eu... – Corei lembrando o que ele havia me falado. -... eu acho que ouvi... – respondi com a voz baixa.

-Então me fale.

-Por que? Não quero... – Por que eu diria algo assim tão alto?

-Ordens do capitão. – Luffy disse e soltou um sorriso.

Como o sorriso dele podia ser tão simples e sincero? Ah o que eu faço? Ele continua me olhando nos olhos, sua mão na minha cintura... Até Robin havia saído do banho e estava nos olhando. Sanji continuava a ser uma estátua de pedra.

-Por que tenho que acatar estas ordens? – murmurei para ele que soltou um sorriso e respondeu mais baixo ainda.

-Porque eu quero escutar o que eu te disse ontem.

Será que eu falo?

-O que os dois estão cochichando ai? – Disse Zoro perdendo a paciência.

-Nami diga logo! – Ele estava começando a perder a paciência.

-Luffy, eu não posso falar o que você me falou. – Disse sinceramente.

-Por que? – Ele disse largando minha cintura em choque. Foi meio triste, eu estava gostando desse Luffy mais maduro.

-Porque... eu não lembro o que você me disse ontem, acho que você terá que falar alto. – Disse soltando um leve sorriso interior triunfante. Ele ainda deveria ser lerdo o suficiente para cair nessa.

Ele me olhava sério. Logo soltou um suspiro de rendição.

-Ok ok...

Agora ele tinha se virado e estava fitando a Hancock, mas logo voltou a me olhar.

-Nami, eu não amo a Hancock e sim você. – Disse ficando totalmente vermelho.

-Finalmente se declarou. – Todos da nossa tripulação disseram em coro.

-Ahn? – Eu, Luffy e Chopper dissemos em coro.

-Ah era óbvio pelo amor de Deus. Nami diga logo você também vai. Aproveite que o Sanji ainda é uma estátua. – Dizia Zoro com raiva.

-É verdade, até eu já tinha percebido nee-chan! E olha que eu entrei tarde na tripulação ein! Supper! – Disse Franky.

-Anda logo vocês dois... vou buscar a estátua do Sanji enquanto isso. – Disse Ussop deixando o convés.

-Como assim? Como vocês sabiam? – Disse Chopper confuso e não era o único, até eu estava.

-Navegadora-san, o espadachim-san está certo. Aproveite que o Luffy não vai ser atacado por um furioso cozinheiro-kun. – Robin disse soltando um sorriso. Zoro corou um pouco. Eu não era a única que devia se declarar...

Todos olhavam para mim. Hancock me olhava com raiva, parecia que eu ia ser atacada a qualquer momento. Tive uma idéia muito boa.

-Hancock, você não queria saber sobre o que eu estava brigando com o Luffy ontem? -Luffy me olhou surpreso, acho que não imaginava que eu fosse fazer algo assim. – Eu estava com ciúmes de você, então acabamos brigando, e se bem me lembro ele disse a mesma coisa para mim ontem.

-Mesma coisa? – Ela pareceu não entender.

Ussop já havia voltado para o convés e deixava a bizarra estátua do Sanji perto do Zoro, que começou a dar risada.

-Sim, "Nami, eu não amo a Hancock e sim você". E sabe qual a minha resposta? – Virei para o Luffy. Lembrei da cena do corredor, dos abraços na sala do aquário, soltei uma leve risada. – Eu também amo você Luffy.

Primeiro ele ficou surpreso. Depois soltou um sorriso enorme, aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava. E por último finalmente me beijou. Foi um beijo breve, mas nem por isso foi menos intenso do que o mais longo beijo.

Assim que nos desvencilhamos nos encaramos. Escutávamos Franky assobiar, assim como Zoro e Ussop. Começamos a rir, mas o riso não durou muito. Quando percebi Hancock já estava em cima de mim e eu em cima do chão do convés. Ela me esbofeteava no rosto. Como eu já tinha perdido a paciência mesmo, resolvi entrar na briga. Parecíamos uma bola de corpos, mas na verdade eram apenas dois. Enquanto ela me esbofeteava, eu dava-lhe socos (a época que passei com Arlong realmente foi útil no fim). Mas antes que pudéssemos ter uma vencedora Luffy me separou puxando-me para perto dele. Hancock foi segurada por Zoro. Pude ver um traço de ciúmes no rosto de Robin.

-Nami não sabia que nestes dois anos você tinha aprendido a brigar assim. – Disse Luffy olhando para meu rosto vermelho por causa dos tapas.

-Isso é da época do Arlong, tenho que admitir. Para alguma coisa aquele maldito me serviu.

-Luffy-sama! Você está sendo enganado por ela!

-Hancock fique quieta! Eu nunca te amei, e não estou sendo enganado. Transforme o Sanji de volta.

Hancock relutou, mas percebendo que estava em desvantagem, transformou Sanji de volta. Logo depois ela olhou com raiva para mim.

-Eu não perdi ainda. Mas vou deixar você achar que ganhou. Vamos piratas Kuja. – Todas as amazonas a seguiram para o navio e este logo nos deixou.

-Acho que devemos ter uma festa. – Disse Ussop soltando um sorriso malandro.

-Festa? Por que? O que aconteceu? – Sanji estava totalmente perdido na situação.

-Sim! Festa! Sanji faça carne! – Disse Luffy ainda me segurando em seus braços. Porque eu pensei que não poderia me declarar por ele ser meu capitão? Nada mudou no final.

xxx

**Luffy POV**

Hancock estava conseguindo me irritar de tal maneira que eu não me importava em mostrar meus sentimentos na frente de todos.

-C-Como assim Luffy-sama? Nós dois ontem... – Ela começou a balbuciar deixando minha raiva transparecer.

-Nós dois nada! Eu já falei para você não fazer o que quiser em meu navio! Saia daqui já! Enfrente seu destino como todas as outras imperatrizes fizeram! – Se todas as outras imperatrizes morreram por amor por que ela não pode também? Não faço nada que me forcem. Olhei para Nami. Não agüentei, ia me declarar aqui mesmo.

-Você quer saber quem eu amo? – Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

-L-Luffy-sama o que você está dizendo?

Finalmente estava de frente para Nami. Passei meu braço pela cintura dela e antes que pudesse dizer algo ela perguntou confusa.

-O que está fazendo Luffy?

-Eu não te disse ontem Nami? Eu não amo a Hancock. Você não ouviu o que eu falei? – Disse murmurando para para ela.

-E-eu... – Ela corou ligeiramente -... eu acho que ouvi... – respondeu com a voz baixa.

-Então me fale.

-Por que? Não quero... –

-Ordens do capitão. – Disse e soltando um sorriso.

Por que tenho que acatar estas ordens? – Soltei um sorriso e respondi mais baixo ainda.

-Porque eu quero escutar o que eu te disse ontem.

-O que os dois estão cochichando ai? – Disse Zoro perdendo a paciência.

-Nami diga logo! – Eu estava começando a perder a minha paciência também.

-Luffy, eu não posso falar o que você me falou. – Ela me disse sinceramente.

-Por que? – Larguei sua cintura em choque pela resposta.

-Porque... eu não lembro o que você me disse ontem, acho que você terá que falar alto.

Eu a olhava sério. Acabei cedendo, ela não ia falar.

-Ok ok...

Olhei rapidamente para Hancock e logo voltei meus olhos para Nami.

-Nami, eu não amo a Hancock e sim você. –Eu disse ficando totalmente vermelho.

-Finalmente se declarou. – Todos da nossa tripulação disseram em coro.

-Ahn? – Eu, Nami e Chopper dissemos em coro.

-Ah era óbvio pelo amor de Deus. Nami diga logo você também vai. Aproveite que o Sanji ainda é uma estátua. – Dizia Zoro com raiva.

-É verdade, até eu já tinha percebido nee-chan! E olha que eu entrei tarde na tripulação ein! Supper! – Disse Franky.

-Anda logo vocês dois... vou buscar a estátua do Sanji enquanto isso. – Disse Ussop deixando o convés.

-Como assim? Como vocês sabiam? – Disse Chopper confuso e não era o único, até eu estava.

Todos na tripulação já sabiam? Mas como? Eu pensei que era discreto... Todos nos olhavam com raiva pela demora em confessar nossos sentimentos, mas eu sei de mais duas pessoas que precisam se declarar também.

-Navegadora-san, o espadachim-san está certo. Aproveite que o Luffy não vai ser atacado por um furioso cozinheiro-kun. – Robin disse soltando um sorriso.

Todos olhavam para Nami, inclusive eu. Queria saber a resposta dele. Hancock encarava Nami com raiva.

-Hancock, você não queria saber sobre o que eu estava brigando com o Luffy ontem? - Eu estava com ciúmes de você, então acabamos brigando, e se bem me lembro ele disse a mesma coisa para mim ontem.

O que ela está fazendo? Eu preferia que ninguém soubesse daquilo...

-Mesma coisa? – Hancock parecia confusa.

Escutei uma risada e vi que era Ussop voltando para o convés com a estátua do Sanji e a deixava perto do Zoro, lógico que as risadas viriam dele.

-Sim, "Nami, eu não amo a Hancock e sim você". E sabe qual a minha resposta? – Ela virou para me encarar e de repente soltou uma leve risada– Eu também amo você Luffy.

Fiquei surpreso. Não esperava que ela fosse se declarar deste jeito! Soltei um sorriso enorme, havia muito tempo desde que eu estive tão feliz. Não agüentava mais, simplesmente a beijei. Mas foi um beijo breve, não queria fazer isso com tantas pessoas em volta... mas foi um beijo ao mesmo tempo intenso.

Assim que nos desvencilhamos nos encaramos. Escutávamos Franky assobiar, assim como Zoro e Ussop. Começamos a rir, mas o riso não durou muito. Quando percebi Hancock já estava em cima dela e consequentemente ela se encontrava no chão do convés. Hancock a esbofeteava no rosto. Fiquei surpreso quando ela resolveu entrar na briga. Pareciam uma bola de corpos, mas na verdade eram apenas dois. Enquanto Hancock apenas servia-a de tapas, Nami a enchia de socos, não sabia que ela tinha ficado tão violenta assim nesses dois anos. Antes que ela mate a Hancock acho melhor separá-las, agarrei os braços da Nami e a puxei para mim. Hancock foi segurada por Zoro.

-Nami não sabia que nestes dois anos você tinha aprendido a brigar assim. – Disse olhando para seu rosto vermelho por causa dos tapas.

-Isso é da época do Arlong, tenho que admitir. Para alguma coisa aquele maldito me serviu. – Porque ela tinha que se lembrar dele? Eu não gosto de lembrar dela esfaqueando o prórpio braço, derramando lágrimas por causa de tudo que ele fez...

-Luffy-sama! Você está sendo enganado por ela! – Despertei de meus pensamentos e fitei a Hancock.

-Hancock fique quieta! Eu nunca te amei, e não estou sendo enganado. Transforme o Sanji de volta.

Hancock relutou, mas percebendo que estava em desvantagem, transformou Sanji de volta. Logo depois ela olhou com raiva para Nami.

-Eu não perdi ainda. Mas vou deixar você achar que ganhou. Vamos piratas Kuja. – Todas as amazonas a seguiram para o navio e este logo nos deixou.

-Acho que devemos ter uma festa. – Disse Ussop soltando um sorriso malandro.

-Festa? Por que? O que aconteceu? – Sanji estava totalmente perdido na situação.

-Sim! Festa! Sanji faça carne! – Eu disse ainda segurando-a em seus braços.

**xxx**

**É isso ai pessoal! Sim, postei esse cap primeiro em portugues (preguiça de traduzir... Ç_Ç vai demorar tanto!) Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews pls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Demorei mas está aqui o último capítulo! Vou ter uma one-shot, mas vai demorar um pouco, mas enquanto isso espero que gostem do final! Não gostei da última frase, mas como não achei nada melhor para por, deixei essa mesma.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**One Piece pertence ao Oda-sensei**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 6**

A festa estava ótima, todos os tripulantes dos Mugiwara estavam se divertindo. Luffy não iria mais se casar, aliás, nunca pensou em se casar. Pelo menos não com Boa Hancock. Ele ficou ao lado de sua navegadora durante toda a festa, observando-a sorrir e se divertir com todos. Às vezes havia uma troca de olhares entre os dois, fazendo com que corassem levemente, mas o que realmente incomodava o capitão era o fato de que seu cozinheiro continuava dando em cima de _sua _Nami. Mas como sempre foi assim, desde que se conheceram, tentaria se acostumar. Um dia Sanji teria que entender que perdeu o que nunca teve: o amor de Nami.

A festa já estava no fim. Robin estava ao lado de Zoro, ambos estavam bêbados - sim, a arqueóloga estava bêbada, tinha muito controle sobre si mesma em relação à quantidade de bebida que tomava, mas essa ocasião merecia que esse limite fosse ultrapassado -, ambos estavam corados enquanto olhavam um para o outro, Nami notou isso, assim como Franky e Brook e soltaram um leve sorriso. Parece que as outras confissões que faltavam não faltavam mais. Chopper já estava caído no chão juntamente com Ussop que não agüentava mais. Percebendo que os que restavam inteiros no convés eram os casais recém formados, Franky e Brook propuseram-se a levar os que já estavam caídos para o quarto e arrastaram consigo um relutante Sanji. Agora que estavam sozinhos no convés (com exceção do outro casal) Luffy esticou o braço e trouxe para perto de si sua navegadora.

-Hey. – Ele disse.

Ela apenas olhou para ele e soltou um breve sorriso.

-Hey. – Ela respondeu.

-Acho que não somos a única novidade do navio não é? – Luffy apontou para Zoro e Robin que agora estavam em um ativo beijo.

-Parece que não. – Ela concordou com um pouco de decepção em sua voz. Seu capitão pareceu notar isso.

-Decepcionada?

-Com o que? – Foi pega de surpresa, não esperava essa pergunta.

-Você quer um também? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ela não estava entendendo nada. "_Mas do que diabos ele está falando?_" Era a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça. Mesmo a esperta navegadora não entendia o que o "não mais tão lerdo" Luffy estava falando. Apenas entendeu de que se tratava quando notou que ele estava perto o suficiente para sentir sua respiração. Então ela sorriu.

-Ah isso... por que não?

Ele sorriu. Agora tiveram o beijo que não tiveram antes. Intenso, profundo e que durou um tempo que pareceu eterno para ambos. Ficaram olhando-se sem ar após se desvencilharem, então Luffy sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez o sorriso veio com uma pergunta.

-Ei, quer se casar comigo?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Nunca imaginaria que ele faria tal proposta, e muito menos que haveria tanta sinceridade em seus olhos.

-Talvez quando você se tornar o Rei dos Piratas. Não acha mais apropriado?

O sorriso dele se alargou.

-Mas é lógico! Eu preciso de uma Rainha não concorda?

-Só se essa rainha for eu. – Ela disse corando.

-É talvez a Hancock aceite se casar comigo e ser minha rainha...

Ele nem viu de onde veio. Simplesmente levou um soco e escutou uma voz irritada logo em seguida.

-Então se case com ela imbecil! – Tentou levantar, mas logo foi impedida.

-Você acha mesmo que eu ia me casar com ela? Quem mais você acha que seria minha Rainha? Ou melhor, quem você acha que _é_ minha Rainha? É você! – Ele disse abraçando-a mais forte.

-Então não fale coisas desse tipo nunca mais! Como eu vou ter certeza de que sou eu? – Agora ela tinha um tom de vitória em sua voz. Queria saber como ele iria provar o que disse.

-Porque eu não beijo ninguém além de você. – Ele beijou-a de surpresa. Outra coisa que ela não esperava.

Outro tempo interminável. Outra sensação inimaginável. Mais uma surpresa. Mais intensidade. E mais diversas sensações que não poderiam ser descritas. Ela estava adorando aquilo, assim como ele. Ambos estavam bêbados com o sentimento que batia dentro deles. Isso não iria terminar nunca. Olharam para onde Zoro e Robin estavam, mas em algum momento da conversa deles, o outro casal levantou e deixou o convés. Estavam completamente sozinhos.

-Ei. – Ele disse.

-O que? – Ela o olhou.

-Só quando eu me tornar o Rei dos Piratas?

-Talvez antes.

Soltaram sorrisos e aproveitaram o resto da noite. Assim como o todos os outros dias de suas aventuras.

P.S.: Sanji não gostou de nenhum dos casais, teve crises de choro sempre que os via juntos, apesar de aceita-los.

**xxx**

**Bom é isso! Espero que tenham gostado =] reviews pls!**


End file.
